oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Unari Unari no Mi
Unari Unari no Mi (唸り唸りの実, Unari Unari no Mi; lit. "Howl Howl Fruit") is a Carnivorous -class that allows user to transform into a wolf hybrid and a full wolf at will, making the user a Wolf Human (狼人間, Ookami Ningen). It is simply called Unari Unari no Mi which is a play on the fact that Wolves' howl. It was eaten by Scott Livia; a bandit. Appearance The fruit is a well rounded green one with a narrow stalk and curly stem. The fruit is composed of the receptacle or upper end of the flower-stalk is greatly dilated with cyan colored swirl-like patterns all over its body. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit grants the user abilities such as augmented strength, speed and durability. A small and nimble individual such as Livia when in her hybrid form is capable of smashing rocks, crushing pebbles, bending metal and overpowering several human beings at once; using only a small fraction of her power. In her full Wolf form, this strength is further doubled and speed is tripled. The half wolf form is extremely large because it increases one's strength by increasing their size and by extension, mass. By further augmenting the user's musculature, the fruit gives them enhanced durability and slightly elevated stamina. Both in her hybrid form and full wolf form, Livia can project and retract her razor sharp claws, which when combined with her strength can even cut through steel. In her respective wolf forms, Scott Livia has enhanced senses which allow her to track down her prey. In her transformed state, her saliva contains a special virus that can be delivered to the victim through her fangs. This virus causes inflammation of the brain of the victim and has symptoms like fever, confusion and pain. The virus spreads within twenty four hours and kills the victim. Livia's feral forms provides her with superhumanly acute senses. Her sense of hearing, sight and smell are increased by a factor of forty, thus making her forty times more sensitive. Due to her skin and fur, she is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time. Aside from these abilities, she has extremely sharp fangs with an amazing bite force of 146. She also has a pronounced assault leap, which few can sense, even with enhanced senses. This leap is a combination of her strength, reflexes and agility working in concert, flexing and un-flexing her muscles much harder and quicker than a normal human, similar to a tiger or lion's pounce. This allows for a devastatingly powerful and fast leap onto the opponent, which few can recover from. Interestingly enough, in her half transformed form, Lyvia can mentally trigger hibernation; a state of inactivity and metabolic depression characterized by low body temperature, slow breathing and heart rate, and low metabolic rate. Her heart rate, pulse and overall metabolism drops to the level where one is unable to identify if she's alive or dead. This is utilized by her to befool her enemies. Lastly, this Zoan fruit also gives her a faster recovery time; which functions involuntarily even when Lyvia is unconscious. Weaknesses In both of her wolf-like forms, Livia can lose her mind and ability to rationalize to a primal, unstoppable rage that turns her into a beast of murder and havoc. In this state of rage, she can perform tasks she normally wouldn't be able to such as taking and inflicting way more damage than she usually can but this comes at the cost of her being blind to reason. She will attack anyone without warning as she loses the ability to think and acts on her instincts. Livia's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, she becomes little more than an animal. Though, this rage is only triggered when she enter's her full form. Aside from this, the user's suffer from the regular draw back of a devil fruit. Usage The fruit greatly augments her strength, speed, durability and reflexes which further boost her combat prowess. Equipped with razor sharp claws and fangs, she can easily tear down her enemies. Combined with her Soru (one of the six Rokushiki), it makes her a formidable foe. If the opponent still somehow manages to overpower her, she can willingly enter her complete animal state and unleash her bloodlust form; which is twice as dangerous. History Trivia * The author originally wanted to use an Onomatopoeia but he could not find a translation.